A collection of Malec drabbles
by S7AC3101
Summary: Each chapter is a new Malec story ranging from Romance to Angst. From a kiss that didn't happen, to a meal where Magnus only wants the dessert, to the perfect night but a not so perfect morning and many more.
1. Malec Kiss

_Inspired from the promo for 1x12_

 _Glitter. Why did Lydia have to wear glitter eyeshadow today of all days. He couldn't stop himself, his mind kept drifting to Magnus to what he had said earlier that day when he saw him..._

Glitter. Why did Lydia have to wear glitter eyeshadow today of all days. He couldn't stop himself, his mind kept drifting to Magnus to what he had said earlier that day when he saw him. Why did he go. He kept finding himself drawn to him, turning up outside his place for no reason. The words Magnus had said earlier stuck in his head, did his heart beat faster when he enters a room. Does his skin tingle like electricity replacing the blood in his veins, when he says Alexander instead of Alec, when he touches him? He couldn't think straight but he knew that right now just seeing the glitter he felt it.

"Alec." Whispered a voice which sounded far away, distorted but she was standing right there in front of him. Worried eyes looked up at him, giving Lydia the best smile he could conjure up he saw her eyes relax. The glitter was sparkling like it had a life of its own, he couldn't look away. That was until he heard doors being swung open, turning his head to see what had caused the noise he saw Magnus standing there staring at him up at the altar holding Lydia's hands. He felt a slender hand curve round his jaw as they pulled his attention their way, his eyes not leaving Magnus until it was no longer possible. Lydia pulled his face down towards her, her lips soft and gentle against his. He felt a breeze cross his ear "Close your eyes Alexander."

Closing his eyes, the feel of the lips beneath his changed, the second pair felt right like they belong here on his lips. He felt the kiss grow, becoming more intense. A sudden hunger grew in the pit of his stomach, he couldn't get enough. Trailing his hand up the arm he laced his hands in the short black hair that the lips belonged to. His thumb caressed Magnus's jaw as his own hands rested on Alec's lower back, where they rested his body felt on fire. He could feel the hunger in his stomach growing, the fire spreading throughout his body. It was everything and more than he ever imagined a kiss would feel like with the one you are meant to be with, it was driving him insane.

They finally came up for air, their eyes full of lust as they breathe deeply trying to catch their breath. A look amusement and shock spread across Magnus's face, Alec couldn't help the sly smile that grow on his face for a second as he stepped closer going in for round two. "Alec?" quizzed a voice in the distance he turned his gaze towards the walkway he had taken up to the altar but no one was there, as he turned his attention back to Magnus he was no longer there.


	2. Bon Appetite

As Alec set up his cooking ingredients in Magnus's kitchen he flicked through Izzy's recipe book until he found the recipe he was looking for when his phone started ringing. "Izzy is he on his way back already?" balancing his phone on his shoulder as he sorted through what he needed, "No he isn't, how's the cooking going? Doing the recipe, I showed you?" "Uh yeah Iz but are you sure this is going to turn out good?" Alec poured himself a glass of wine to calm his nerves about cooking the meal. "Yes Alec trust me, I know how to cook." Glad that Izzy couldn't see his face right now he agreed with her, before hanging up to get on with the meal.

He had never realised how stressful cooking could be, he would much rather battle a demon than cook a full blown meal with a dessert. He had put away the ingredients he had used for the meal and was getting the dessert ready when the sound of keys in the door surprised him causing the flour he was pouring into a weighing bowl to fly up into the air. "What are you doing Alexander?" inquired a voice from behind him, "I-err-surprise" Magnus slowly made his way towards Alec, when he came to a stop in front of him and raised his hand up to his cheek to wipe away the flour that had landed on his face "It smells delicious. But I think I'm liking the look of the dessert the most." Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec, but he pulled backed with a smirk on his face "Dessert is traditionally after the meal, and you know how I like my traditions." Putting his hands up in surrender Magnus took Alec's wine glass and sat on the kitchen counter watching Alec work.

Entranced by the way Alec moved about his kitchen Magnus hadn't realised that Alec had been speaking to him until Alec chucked a towel at him "If you want dessert then you better earn it. Go set the table for me." Putting his wine down Magnus proceed to do as he was told "The service round here sucks." He teased from the table earning him no response from Alec.

"Bon appetite." Muttered Magnus as Alec set the plates down on the table, sitting opposite him. With a snap of his fingers Magnus had sparked a flame on the candles set between them, casting a warm shadow on Alec's face. "So Izzy picked out the recipe, I'm just hoping I cook better than she does." Alec tried to sound like he was joking but his nerves faulted him, this Magnus could tell "Oh I don't think anyone can cook like Izzy." Picking up their glasses of wine they toasted their happiness and dug into the meal.

"It seems you are full of surprises Alexander." Mused Magnus as he set his knife and fork onto his plate, "To full for dessert?" Teased Alec as he picked up his plate and leant to get Magnus's who stopped him, taking the plate from his other hand and setting it down on the table he rose out of his chair keeping the distance between them close. "Dessert is my favourite part." Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's top pulling him closer until their lips met.


	3. Jilted Fury

'Lydia! Wait.' Alec chased her down the corridor of the institute. She turned round and with as much anger as she could muster. 'What? Haven't you embarrassed me enough?' the harshness of her words brought Alec to a halt his hand suspending in the air frozen in the moment he went to grab her arm. "We-I didn't mean to embarrass you Lydia" A cold laugh came out of Lydia's mouth "What part of you kissing another person, no sorry a downworlder in front of everyone important in the clave wouldn't embarrass me Alec? Please do tell me I would love to know." She could see the anger cross his face when she called Magnus a downworlder. She crossed her arms creating a barrier between them that had never been there before they had always understood one another. "Don't you think he deserves his shot at love like you did Lydia." Protested Magnus from further down the corridor; he had followed shortly after Alec chased after her leaving them time to sort it out themselves but the hate she was throwing at Alec he couldn't take anymore of. Making his way towards them, defensively he kept his cat eyes locked on hers. "You know I was going to apologise to you for what happened, but seeing you here acting like this. Calling me a downworlder with such hate, Henry would be disappointed in you." Lydia gasped at his last statement, she didn't realise what she had done until she heard the sound of her hand hit Magnus's cheek. "Lydia enough!" Shouted Alec as he put himself between them, his hand reaching behind making sure Magnus was okay. "I think we all need time to calm down and let all the drama from the wedding settle. Then we will deal with what happens." With a huff Lydia stormed off, discarding pieces of her wedding look as she went. Alec turned to face Magnus, reaching his hand up to the cheek she hit "I'm so sorry about all of this Magnus." Magnus shook his head as he placed his hand on top of Alec's "None of this is your fault Alexander. You deserve to be happy too." A Sly smile appeared on his face as he pulled Magnus closer "I think I just might be." He teased as he leaned in to kiss him once more but defiantly not for the last time tonight.


End file.
